


Closing the Circle

by Cum_plete



Series: Story a Week Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous Age, Bonding, Enemas, M/M, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: Bonded Alphas Sam and Dean have been looking for an Omega to complete their triad for nearly 12 years.





	Closing the Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1701kirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1701kirk/gifts).



> Prompt #6 by 1701kirk who requested ...  
> (E) Supernatural- Sam/Dean (not related)  
> a. Non-con  
> b. ABO  
> c. Polyamory  
> d. Bonding  
> e. Supernatural Elements
> 
> Heed the tags if you have triggers.

 “Holy fuck Dean is that an Omega!?”

Sam couldn’t help but run forward and try to lay his hands on the unconscious boy over his bond-brother’s shoulder. They had been looking for an Omega to complete their triad for nearly 12 years, ever since they opted to become bond-brothers, partners in life and love and the hunt for their third.

There were times that they despaired of finding the final component to seal their bond. Omegas were rare enough, and with their preference for males, the likelihood of finding the one to complete them was near zero. The fact that Dean found this one was a miracle in itself.

The small bundle of cloth and skin slumped in a dead faint over his bond-brother’s shoulder smelled like honey and clover, like sunshine and hope.

“He was in the forest. I found him sleeping near the creak.” His voice took a sense of urgency, “Sam we need to get the room ready, I only hit him with a doe dart. He should be waking up in about twenty minutes.”

With a look of panic Sam tore his hand from where it had been stroking the Omega’s exposed thigh and ran for the back of the house.

\---

Before Dean made it there with his burden, the large windowless bedroom had been prepared.

At  glance the space looked like an entire home contained in one room. One side of the large space was occupied by a massive bed, two nightstands, a dresser and a closet. The other was designed as a small living space/dining area, with couches, a table and multiple chairs.

The suite had an equally as windowless bathroom off to the side and access to the rest of the house by a heavily locked door.

Sam had added bundles of extra bedding dotted around the sleeping area, boxes of sports drinks and water bottles sitting in the dining area and Dean could hear the water running in the connected bathroom.

Just as Dean’s feet cleared the doorframe Sam swooped in behind him and started engaging the locks. Once the last fingerprint was scanned and the lock engaged Sam heaved a sigh of relief.

“Sam, relax. Come over here and help get him out of these clothes. We need to get him washed before he wakes up.”

The boy was clearly one of the forest people. His rough, undyed cloth coverings and shoeless feet showed that much. They were some of the most beautiful and sought after of all the Omega races. They’re dark looks combined with their docile yet sexual nature made them the cream of the crop. Dean was more than lucky to have found this nymph alone in the forest.

The small tunic rode up Dean’s shoulder exposing his pert ass to the room. With the lack of any undergarments to cover the boy’s modesty Sam was able to see his hole between those plump cheeks. He couldn’t wait to seal his lips around that lush pucker and suck.

Not wanting to mar the pristine sheets with the dirt and debris of the forest Dean laid the boy on the table and began to strip the tunic from his slim body. When the boy was naked Dean carried him into the bathroom and handed him to a waiting Sam.

As Dean undressed himself Sam took advantage of the bridal carry he had the boy in to admire how stunning he was. He was clearly on the cusp of his sexual maturity, but considerably lighter and shorter than either of the Alphas, as Omega’s normally were. A cherubic face with tight black ringlets that trailed down past his shoulders, pouty lips and full lashes made Sam’s breath catch with how gorgeous the Omega was. The cute little cat ears partly obscured by his hair only added to the air of innocent allure. A slender waist and thin chest lead to slightly wider hips and supple thighs to match his plump rear. His pretty little nipples were light pink and just waiting to be pinched erect.

Sam’s hand twitched where it clutched the boy’s hip.

Nestled in the V of his body lay his little Omega cock, so sweet and soft, and Sam longed to take it in his mouth and nibble until the boy screamed and filled Sam’s mouth with his sweet cream.

Once Dean had disrobed and lowered himself into the bath he held his arms up to take the small boy from Sam’s arms. Sam slowly bent and allowed the water to envelop the body bit by bit until he was resting with his back to Dean’s chest.

The boy moaned as his dirty body met the steamy water but didn’t stir or wake.  The bond-brothers sighed in relief.

As Sam disrobed and got the supplies arranged on the side of the tub Dean washed the long dark hair and began to run a soapy cloth over the skin he could reach. As the grime sloughed off and revealed pristine scar free flesh Dean traced his finger and sometimes lips over each patch exposed.

Once Sam had assembled the required items he joined the two in the bath. From there the bond-brothers took turns holding the boy and moving him around to get in every nook and cranny of the unresponsive body.

The last thing would probably be the one that finally woke the boy, which meant it was the one that would require the bond-brothers to hold him down in order to finish.

As Dean arranged the boy to be laying back against his chest once again Sam reached for the enema supplies and lubed up the tube and slid it under the water line and right into the boy’s untired hole.

The first few minutes went smoothly and the boy stayed unconscious but as his belly began to visibly inflate he began to toss his head and moan in discomfort. By the time the bag was three quarters emptied into his stomach the pain had caused most of the tranquilizer to wear off and he was starting to visibly struggle to open his eyes.

Dean knew that the first instinct when he woke up with the liquid in him was going to be to push it out and he didn’t want that to happen in the full bathtub. They quickly lifted the boy from the water, removed the tube, and sat him on the toilet with Sam holding his arms to his sides and Dean pressing his feet to the floor.

It was only moments later that the boy began to struggle and his eyes snapped open. Just as Dean predicted, the boy immediately expelled the water and waste into the toilet. The liquid leaving him seemed to startle the boy even more than the two men holding him down and he looked at his distended stomach in horror.

And that’s when he opened his mouth and began to scream.

\---

Sam released one arm and placed his hand over the hysterical boy’s mouth. When he continued to scream and struggle Dean reached up and pinched his nose shut with a, “stop screaming and you can breathe again.”

When the boy continued to struggle Dean released a burst of his domineering Alpha pheromones to calm and reassure the boy.  The Omega stared at him wide eyed then went limp in their hold. When Dean took his hand away the boy gasped but otherwise was quiet.

“You may speak but if you scream or raise your voice again I will have to punish you,” Dean made sure to sound serious but not menacing. He didn’t want the Omega to fear them exactly, just obey them. Sam’s pheromones joined Dean’s and combined to make a soporific cocktail that no Omega would be able to resist.

“Where am I?” The little Omega sounded so young in that moment. So soft and sweet and scared.

Ignoring the question for now Sam reached back and flushed the toilet. “You can either behave and wipe yourself or I’ll hold you down and do it for you.” He held out a moist toilet wipe for the boy to clean himself with.

The young Omega flushed bright red at the reminder of what he woke up to and snatched the wipe from the older man’s hand. When he tried to use one hand to wipe and one to cover his little dick and balls from their view Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. “Don’t cover yourself, we want to see you.”

With a look of discomfort and a pretty blush tinging his cheeks the boy went back to cleaning himself.

After the Omega cleaned himself, the next struggle began.

Sam lifted the boy up and deposited him back in the warm bathwater while Dean refilled the bag and washed the tube for round two.  

Seeing the man preparing the bag the little Omega began to panic and try to climb out of the bath. Sam put his big hand on the scrawny shoulder and pushed him back into the water. “We are going to do one more round, clean you up, and then you’ll be done.” When the boy opened his mouth, obviously to protest, Sam leveled him with a steely look, “Behave.”

The boy seemed to sink back into himself and his body went nearly boneless. The only reaction that the bond-brothers got from the little thing in the next few minutes was the silent tears that ran down the unresisting boy’s cheeks when Dean inserted the tube and began to fill him.

While the boy’s belly slowly distended once again, Sam held him close to his body and ran his hands over the exposed skin. He ran his fingertips lightly over the pink buds of his nipples just to see them tighten, “Look at those pretty little things, perking right up with barely a touch. Such an eager boy you are.”

“Jeeze Sam, look at the pretty flush, it goes all the way down his stomach.” Dean reached one hand up and slid his finger from the base of the Omega’s throat all the way down under the water to where his legs were spread over Sam’s thigh. “I wonder if you blush down here. Huh, pretty boy? If I touch you’re pretty little cock will you blush like this for me?”

That at least got some kind of reaction from the limp body. The boy turned his head into Sam’s shoulder and shut his eyes, whimpering and shifting his hips in an effort to escape Dean’s questing fingers.

Dean laughed as he pulled his hand out of the water and used it to brush some of the midnight curls away from the boy’s face, tweaking one of his little cat ears, “It’s going to be ok little one; you’re going to love it here.”

When the second bottle was half empty and the boy began to squirm from discomfort Dean stopped the flow and stood up. “Ok pet, time to let that out. Last time I swear.”

Sam stood up with the boy in his arms and deposited his soaking burden back on the toilet once again.

Before he backed off Sam kneeled down and looked into the boy’s eyes, “I’m going to let go of you and let you do this part yourself, you’ll behave won’t you?”

With a small nod the boy looked down and released the held water. He wiped himself clean and looked back up at the bond-brothers.

“Ok pet, one more little wash and you’ll be all done,” Dean said as he scooped the boy back into his arms. The little Omega began to struggle again, resulting in Dean needing to juggle him a bit to keep the slippery body from falling to the floor. “Hey, hey stop.” Dean tightened his hold on the hips he held and Sam reached over and pinched the boy’s left testicle between his thumb and forefinger, releasing a short burst of threatening pheromones as he applied pressure. The boy’s body stilled after the first accidental pull brought a hiss to his lips.

“Are you done now?” Sam was not amused. The bathroom was large for the house but if Dean had dropped the squirming boy he might have hit his head or at least gotten a nasty bruise or two. “If Dean had dropped you, you could have been seriously hurt. That is not acceptable.”

The voice, when it came, was barely a whisper, “You said that was the last time.”

Tears glistened in the boy’s eyes as he looked into Dean’s.  

“Oh baby boy, yes that was the last enema, now I’m just taking you to the bath to wash up one last bit. The toilet wipes are good but the soap in the bath will get that hole all clean and sweet smelling again.” Dean genuinely looked contrite for not explaining their actions to the frightened boy.

The Omega looked back and forth between the two men and nodded before burying his face in Dean’s shoulder once again.

Once again the trio climbed back into the tub, this time with the young boy propped against Sam’s chest while Dean used the cloth to wash away the last of the grime. “See there, isn’t that nice. All clean now.”

\---

After a relaxing soak, which included more fondling disguised as removing the last bits of dirt, the bond-brothers lifted the Omega out and dried him off. Once his long hair was dry and he was wrapped like a burrito in a fluffy towel Sam picked him up brought him into the bedroom.

Sam laid the boy on the downy mattress and unwrapped the towel, leaving him bare to their eyes. “You did so well Dean, he’s gorgeous.”

Dean smirked, “and docile too.” He looked down into the boy’s tear filled eyes, “Look at you laying there all exposed for us, not moving a muscle. Such a good little Omega letting us look our fill.” Dean turned to Sam and gave him a wide smile. “Oh Sammy he’s going to be perfect. Yeah he’s still got quite a bit of fight in him but that can be fun too. Once he’s all trained up he’s going to make a perfect completion to the triad.”

Sam grinned at him for a moment but looked toward the boy on the bed swiftly. Kneeling on the bed next to the boy he reached over, caressed his chest, down his stomach, and rested on his big hand on the boy’s hip. “Can I have him first Dean?”

The boy startled and stared up at the man towering over him.

“Sam, not only am I older and I found him, but my cock is slimmer. There’s less of a chance I’ll hurt him and if you go first you’ll stretch him all out and he won’t feel as tight around me. Plus you’re the one who likes them all sloppy and wrecked.”

When Dean first started talking Sam looked disgruntled but the when he mentioned the sloppy seconds he nodded his head. He really did love the feel of a looser hole that was full of another man’s cum. Especially if that cum was Dean’s.

With one last caress down the boy’s cute little cock and over his balls to his tight little hole Sam inched back and allowed Dean to take his place on the bed.

The words traded between the two men combined with the soft touches to his genitals caused the boy’s panic to rise again. “Please,” he whispered while looking up at Dean through his long lashes.

Dean smiled down at the boy and ran his finger around the boy’s nipple as he talked, “Please what baby?”

Goose bumps broke out around the pink nipple and Dean cooed down at him again while he caressed them.

The young boy brought his hand up to the side of Dean’s face and tugged him to look in his eyes. “I’ll be good, just please don’t hurt me. Please.” His big doe eyes begged Dean along with his words.

“Oh pet, of course we’re not going to hurt you.” Dean looked at Sam with a desperate face and held a hand out for the man to join him on the bed again. They removed the damp towel and cuddled on either side of the boy, each throwing a leg over the boys form. “Yes I brought you here against your will. Yes we have done things to you that you would not have consented to. But baby boy, you are now the most precious thing in our life and we want everything for you. You are just perfect and you are going to be the joining link in our triad. We will worship you and love you, and yes discipline you when you do bad.”

Sam leaned down and nibbled at the boy’s ear, “We are going to make you love it here. I’m going to kiss and lick and caress every inch of you until you’re screaming in pleasure and then I’m going to slide my big cock in your wet little hole and plant my babies in you. And you’re going to love every bit of it.”

Dean stated kissing down the boy’s chest, laving his little nipple with his tongue and biting around it. He trailed down the boys stomach until he was eye level with the boy’s tiny little Omega prick. He licked around the base of the cocklet while the boy whined, finally taking one the bare balls in his mouth and sucking. The boy was lightly squirming and arching his hips into Dean’s mouth when he release the testicle with a pop. The boy’s eyes were on Dean’s head and he raised his hips with a breathy moan, begging for the contact to continue.

Dean grabbed the boy’s thighs and forced his knees to his chest. He then drew his tongue back to the tight little furl and starting licking around and around, driving the boy mad with his teasing.

While Dean pleasured their boy Sam continued whispering in his ear. “We are not going to just take you without preparing you; we are going to lick that little hole wide open until you beg to be filled. You are going to beg us to split you with our cocks. You are going to beg us to shove our cocks down your throat and you are going to beg to swallow our cum.” 

When Sam mentioned his hole being split by their giant cocks Dean shoved his tongue as far in that little hole as he could, saliva and the boy’s own slick allowing him to lick right up into the boy’s body. Dean could feel the little hole tensing tight around his tongue as he dove deep into that sweet slick and sucked it out of the orifice. His slick was just as delicious as his scent promised, honey and clover combined to give Dean a taste of summer from so deep in this gorgeous body.

The Omega pushed himself back onto Dean’s tongue with a sharp cry and began to beg.

“Please, more please, oh yes, please deeper please.” He babbled as Dean ate him out and Sam whispered filthy things in his ear. Dean’s tongue plunged the depths of the Omega’s hole while Sam’s hands roved over the exposed skin before him.

Light fingers traced a barely there pattern over the Omega’s chest and down his stomach. Sam couldn’t help but admire the boy’s little cock. It was so petite and hairless, as all Omegas were. Their large Alpha cocks were a completely different breed than this pretty little thing. No pulsing veins or purpling head, the diminutive thing was barely the size of Sam’s little finger and gave minute twitches in time with the hot drag of Dean’s tongue inside him.

Listening to the slurping that accompanied Dean’s enthusiastic performance in the Omega’s hole Sam ran his fingers lightly over the little cockle and around his balls. It was so dainty that Sam couldn’t wrap his fingers around it so he just took it between his forefinger and thumb and jacked it in time with the slight rise and fall of the boy’s hips.

A pearly drop of pre cum glistened on the tip and with a swipe of his finger Sam brought it to his mouth and licked it away. Sunshine, the Omega tasted like sunshine.

With one hand still on the tiny Omega cock Sam grabbed a handful of those midnight curls and yanked the boy’s head back until his neck was stretched out and his eyes were wide and frightened. A short burst of calming pheromones combined with a quick nuzzle on the boy’s neck reassured him that Sam meant no harm. His body relaxed back into Dean’s ministrations as Sam licked and sucked hickeys along the boy’s throat and upper chest.

Just as Sam bit deep into the boy’s nipple Dean added a single finger beside his tongue and curled it up to drag on the boy’s prostate. With a shout the Omega arched up and his little cock shot three short bursts of clear cum onto Sam’s hand.

As the Omega’s body spasmed one last time Sam brought his hand to his lips and sucked the boy’s spend off his fingers. He then grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and pulled him into a slick and cum soaked kiss. The Omega’s flavors combining on their tongues made both of the men moan in pleasure and deepen the kiss.

When the two parted and looked down at the Omega he was flushed and his little prick twitched as if trying for another round.

Dean lowered himself to the Omega’s face and kissed him with his own juices smeared on his lips.

 “And that pet, is just a small taste. You’re going to love it here, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super late posting, it was my birthday last week and I got super lazy.


End file.
